Moualc'h
by Alice Eire
Summary: "Is it odd; for me, a demon, to love, to respect, to wish happiness? Am I hated because I want to protect innocence, life, and the dreams. ?" "Yes, it is odd, but it makes you more humane than most humans I've seen" "Maybe I'm not speaking for the whole, I'm talking about the ones who haven't made their choice yet, as to what person they'll be" Rated T Because I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

Prologue: Humans, Hell, Hate

Gehenna, Sheol, Tartarus, Hell, abode of the dead, final destination of the wicked. Where demons and other such things run rampant. Gehenna, a place where I live but is not my home. How I ended up being born a demon I may never know, but honestly does anyone really know why they were born as what they are...

With demons from the day we come into this world our fate is sealed, but humans, though they may be weak, can change their fate; control their destiny. This is much of the reason if not the only reason as to why demons seem to hate humans so much; because of envy. Though I suppose this makes me extremely odd by demonic standard. I just can't bring myself to hate the beings. I, _adore _them, their complexity, their life, their death their ability to practically _choose_ heaven or hell, how the broken ones seem to smile the brightest, the lost show others the way, and how a their young's words can silence disputes of the old. They are truly remarkable beings. In all of my centuries, after watching them for so long they have never ceased to amaze me. They are so different from us and yet so alike.

Is it wrong, for a demon to want to help mortals? To want to protect the broken ones and the lost, the little ones left behind by their own? Sometimes I wonder, is there somethng wrong with the worlds, or is it me?


	2. Leanaí Hush

_Japan Present-day Vatican HQ_

"We can't just leave it as it is, we're already short on Exorcists after the last incedent"

"Yes but we can't risk losing anymore"

"If we do nothing we lose, if we do act we also likley lose, but it'll be trivial"

"Then what do you suggest?!"

Blue, green, and pink argued. Unaware of the demon in the room. Apparently this was all very amusing to the being, not that they noticed.

"Simple, we cut our losses, let the exquires die. There'll be more."

The white clad demon was now at full attention. "Pardon me?" he said, eyebrow raised. "I assume you are speaking of **my** students?"

"Mephisto, "

"why are you here"

"This is a private meeting"

The demon, Mephisto, scoffs "As if I would miss an argument between the three of you, now what's this about cutting your losses?" 

_Sendai Japan  
_

A child's unheard cry, the smashing, shattering sound of a bottle, screams and shouts that fill the small apartment. Another argument, between young parents, and a child left scared. There's more yelling, things break. "This is all YOUR fault!"

"YOU THINK I WANTED THIS?! YOU THINK I WANTED TO GIVE UP MY DREAMS, MY LIFE"

"I HAD DREAMS TO!"

Just another night. The little girl hidden in the closest knows it all to well this all to well, what kind of life is it, to live in a battlefield. She's crying again, the little child, she just wants it to stop.

*SMACK* the yelling has stopped.

*CRACK* there's a shrill shriek.

*Thud* Nothing. Then sirens, and all is still.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law." A police officer. then clicking boots stomping through the home. That stops at her bedroom door. "Get, Child Protective Services over here" the officer a man, says into his radio. He looks around, calls out a few times, looks a few places. "Hey, kid" he says. She stays put. He huffs, and goes to look through the rest of the apartment.

"Look, where you will, but I couldn't find the kid anywhere" The man says, to a relatively tall red-headed woman. "Mmmhmmm." is her only response. "Tch, whatever" he says "If you _do_ find 'em you know where to find me, I've got to go file a report" He leaves. "Such a dense man" mutters the woman in her odd sounding voice. She looks around some like he did, but actually comes to the closet, opens it a little. "Hullo?" The woman says in her odd, warm, gentle voice. She opens the door a little more. "I'm Hellvetica Lona`n, I work for the good-guys" she says as she holds out her hand to the terrified child. 

"So, you are saying you are't going to do anything"Mephisto drawls, discreetly annoyed.

"Yes"

"But if you'd rather handle it and get your hands dirty go ahead"

"But the Vatican is out of it"

"I see" The purple haired demon sighs. "I'm not at all surprised, but I do things _my_ way"

"As you wish" 

"Do ye mind coming out, he's gone now" Warm molten gold eyes plead along with voice.

" Y-your voice sounds funny" the little girl stutters. Hellvetica chuckles. "yep, Wanna know why, it's b'cause I'm Irish, do ye mind telling me your name"

"Hisako" The girl, Hisako says, pawing away still fresh tears.

"That's a wonderful name, it certainly seems to suit you" She smiles gently "Come on lass, lets get ye out of there" Hellvetica holds out her hand again, this time the gir... no Hisako. Rather than reaching out as well, barrels into Hellvetica's chest, clinging to her golden yellow blouse for dear life. "Alright un bach, you'll be alright" She says in a motherly tone as she scoops up Hisako , humming an old tune, a lullaby, as she walks towards the door past the rest of the local P.D. team sent to document the crime scene. "fresh meat, complete 'noobs' as an American would say, oh well open shut case basically" her mind hums " ,hardly any pictures on the walls of any sort, no photo-albums, not a single image of Hisako, their only child Such a shame it had to go down this way , sure traumatize the child why don't you. Of course no one ever thinks of that ."

By this time a crowd had gathered as crowds usually do, most behind the yellow 'crimescene' tape others leaning over to get a better look, they parted all the same though most doling out questions to which she had no answer. Some of the people in the halls and elevator gave her strange looks, which she ignored, she didn't care, others asked questions to which she'd reply "CPS" and flash her badge. Questions about her ears, those she just avoided, and blatantly ignored. 

"Options, options, sooooo many options" I muse. This is a new game, a new game indeed, how to handle the situation is the question. Ahh the drags of being director. Hmm... I could... "No too, strenuous and overly complicated" I...

"Hello aniue."

Of course he chooses now to pop in, lovely. "Good evening Amaimon~ ... what do you want"

"I'm _bored_" He bluntly states.

Of course, bored, bored he's _always_ **bored** , it's a real bother when it's not of use to me, honestly sometimes I wonder why I changed him back from a hamster. "I'm busy, right now Amaimon, and **no** you can not 'play' with Rin"

"I didn't want to play with little brother" Amaimon drones.

My poor eye's nearly pop out of my head. Amaimon. Does. Not. Wish. To. Bother. Rin. What in the name of all that is unholy is wrong with him?

"Are you okay Amaimon?" I'm actually slightly concerned when I say this, hmm odd.

"Perfectly fine why?" He says as he's unwrapping a sweet.

Hmm odd... "Then **what** did you come here for exactly ?" I ask mildly peeved.**  
**

"To ask you something."

'"...and that would be"

"I want to go into the city."

"Well I'm not stopping you."

"**Not **your city Aniue, I want to go to Sendai."

He has caught me off guard yet again. " And why on earth do want to go to Sendai, might I ask?" Well, this conversation is finally getting some where, and I suppose he needs me to lift the barrier to allow him out.

"Hellvetica is there"

Of course, naturally he... I believe my stoic brother has just found me a means to keep and eye over the situation hmm.

"I have an even better idea." 

I can't believe this. Kagami was supposed to be here an hour and a half ago to pick-up Hisako, I the child is a doll, but she just can't stay in the office, I swear that Kagami she's never on time, such a pain, I've done my job why can't she do hers. "Ugh" I groan as I stretch putting down my pen, straighten my paperwork, then put it in its proper folder. I turn my head to check on Hisako, she fell asleep. I chuckle lightly. Cute. I hear the shuffling of feet... that's probably Kagami.

" Kagami, nice of you to..." I cut my self off. As I register the violet-haired jester before me. "Hullo, Sa... pardon me, Mephisto now is it?" I say in a bored tone.

"Hellvetica, you are the same as ever I see" He says in that almost comical voice of his.

"And yer still dressing like a jester" I retort. Honestly he looks like he came from a circus.

"HA-HA-HA " he laughs in a boisterous manner. Apparently he not only finds me laughable but fails to notice Hisako, gehenna I hope she doesn't wake up, poor thing would have a heart attack.

"Shut your arse Samael.!" I say with venom on my tongue. "You're as loud as ever, an' ye need to tone it down, honestly, quit actin' a fool." My, pointed ears twitch, there's the clicking of heels. 3,2,1.

"Lona`n, I'm here to take the kid to the..." Kagami starts. About time she showed up. "Ooooh,hello.." she says noticing Samael, er Mephisto. Ugh, better put a stop to this before she ends up flirting and shit, I swear.

"Ahem, Kagami" I say in a syrupy-bittersweet tone " you are _late_, and don't you have a _job_ to do?" Honestly that woman.

"Hmm?, oh right, where is she?" she asks, pouting slightly.

"If you hadn't been so busy drooling over the clown over there you'd know." I growl as turn to where Hisako is. "Hisako wake-up" I murmur softly as I lay a hand on her shoulder.

"hnm?" she blinks.

I chuckle "still sleepy huh?" She nods wiping her eyes. "I bet, see that lady there. That's Kagami ,she's gonna take you to your temporary home, okay?"

"What do you mean?" She whimpers.

"Leanaí, hush" I say gently "It's just a place you stay at till you find a real home, okay,"

"O-okay" She stutters walking over to Kagami. She waves and with that Kagami leads her out of my small office.

"I see you still have a chink in your armor" Mephisto says smugly.

"Get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat" I drone. "What do you want, S... Mephisto."

"Let's not talk here, we wouldn't want to be committed to an asylum, now would we." Oh, lovely another scheme, lovely. 

"Eins, Zwei, Drei" Mephisto exclaims theatrically. The world seems to spin, then slowly disappear, and all that remains is darkness, Mephisto, and then Hellvetica, then soft gold light.

"Much better, a bit dark for my taste but it'll do" Mephisto chimes.

Hellvetica simply sighs, she's come to expect such. "What do you want Mephisto." she monotones again.

"My, my, can't I simply visit an old friend"

"No, you can't, and we weren't friends" she drones, looking uninterested.

"You wound me Hellve~" he dramatizes.

"Just get on with it jester."

"Fine, you know you really haven't changed" he drops the facade. "I have a job for you."

"And if I refuse." Hellvetica blunts, more so a statement than a question.

"Oh I have a feeling you won't" he smirks.

"Such a pain" She sighs, tucking her fiery fringe behind her pointed ears absentmindedly "Go on boy, I don't have a whole millennia. What are you scheming"

"Nothing, actually... I need your help" he mutters.

"What?"


	3. True Cross and Memories

"Ugh, why am I even doing this?" I mutter. As I pack my few belongings. "As far as I know I may not be able help them; I'm certainly not the strongest of my breed, what if I fail and something happens on my watch? What if I get attached and then when I'm not needed anymore and discarded like last time? Who are you kidding Hellvetica, when your purpose is served Samael will likely send you back to Gehenna because there's no need to keep something that's already served its purpose, no matter how well the purpose was served." My mind echoes, flashes of a past pain burn in my brain. "No, just stop, Hellvetica you will do this, stop being scared, you are a grown demoness, even if you wish you weren't, you agreed for the same reason that you do anything else. You. Want. To. Do. Good. To be more than what you were born as, pull yourself together!"

"Time to put the mask back" I mentally sigh as I make my way out the door, through winding halls and down an elevator. "Mephisto, you ass" I deadpan when I see a pink limo parked directly in front of the apartment complex, automatically knowing it to be his, I mean come on who else would have a fuckin' pink limonene.

"Really, you don't like?" I hear him boom. Honestly must he be so loud? "Now, TO TRUE CROSS ACADEMY" excuse me, that was his quiet voice. I just sigh and get into the idiotically painted car.

"Now tell me more about the young exorcists in training I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on." I ask pointedly.

"Of course" He says sighing, cutting the theatrics for once. "Nothing seems to faze you, not that it ever has. And they wonder where Amaimon gets it." He pauses. "Any-who"

"Today we are going to be talking about a very controversial topic" Yukio begins. "The belief of 'guardian' angels especially that to do with young people and small children has been around for ages, originally beginning in the western nations…"

"Hey, Mr. Okumura what does this have to do with demons?" Ryuji interrupts.

"As I was saying" Yukio continues. ", the idea of these types of beings has been around for centuries, but where does it come from."

"Is there going, to be a quiz on this?"

Yukio sighs and says. "No Ryuji, now please be quiet, I am trying to teach." He continues. "As you all know by now what normal humans, specifically those whom have a temtaint and don't know of how to interpret the demons they see, unlike exorcists and those training to be so. Overtime various exorcists had come forward saying that they had seen this being, either as a child or simply while they were on the job and a human lived through a major exorcism or an event that should have killed them, but by now they had come to understand that this was a demon due to its pointed ears and tail."

"If it's a demon how come it was called an angel, Yuki?" Shiemi asks.

"The reason that it is often mistaken for an 'angel' is because this demons true-form looks much like how most people envision an angel to appear, despite the ears and tail, and is quite 'human' in appearance otherwise. No one knows how long it has been here, or how to exorcise it for none have tried often as soon as the issues are resolved it disappears, though not much else is known and all accounts are nearly identical in the fact that 'it' appears to be a 'she' and that it can use illusion and that no one knows why it acts as it does." Yukio surmises. "Now that we've covered that, everyone please turn to page 873 in your textbooks."

"So basically, the group consists of: twin satan spawn, two monks in training, an unknown traitor, an untrusting girl, and a ditzy blonde." I surmise.

"I suppose you could say that." Mephisto says.

"Okay then so long as we are clear"

"You are an odd one aren't you?"

I raise my eyebrows while keeping the bored expression in my eyes. "You just figured that out?"

"No," He sighs. "Sadly, no" That, now that is out of character, I think I broke Samael, good for me. "Take this," he says as I start to walk out of his office. I turn around to him shoving a key at me. My left eyebrow rises. "Another of your time-space whatever's?" I ask.

"You'll need it to get into the cramschool." He quips, taking a sip of tea.

I just shrug and leave the room without another word. I rather explore and find things out on my own than have him explain them. Besides he probably just sees the explanations as cumbersome and a nuisance. I know I do, I much rather find things out for myself anyways.

I watched as Hellvetica walked out the door, unsurprisingly she still has the same apathic attitude she always has, hopefully she'll be an effective chess piece, but where does she fit on the board? She and Amaimon _do_ have a tendency to act alike though, little ways mostly. Well that's to be expected I guess. Oh goody, someone's at thedoor.

"Enter" I chime

"Hello, Director Faust." Ah Yukio, I should have known he'd come today.

"Curious are we?" I drawl.

"No games Faust, why did you have me teach that so-called lesson today?." He blunts.

I smirk. "Well Yukio, the answer to that is rather simple you see…"

Okay, big school, really big school. Dorms, located, cafeteria, check, court yards one two and nine, found them, my area, duh, cram school, know how to find it but still must check it out, maybe later. I wonder how of if Samael is going to introduce me to the group, supposedly in my care, will they know that I'm a demon? Will they care that I'm a demon. If…

"Ack"

"Mrea" Ouch dammit Hellvetica, got to be more careful, always running into things.

"HEY! Watch where you're going." Says a Blue-black haired boy, whom sounded fairly peeved.

"I suppose I was in the fault" I reply in my usual tone. "I am sorry"

" It'll be alright I guess." He manages. "So who are you anyways?"

"Hellvetica and you are?"

"Rin, Rin Okimura." He states.

"Pleased to meet you Rin Okimura" I say cooly, taking notice of his ears. Aha so he's **that** Rin Okimura.

"Same to ya, see ya around I guess" Rin says quickly leaving. Well at least he acts nothing like Samael, thank God.

"So you mean to tell me that you've allowed yet another demon unto campus" I state, honestly at this point I'm not that surprised.

"Yes." 'Director Faust' replies.

"And how do you know that she's not going to get out of control, like with what happened to Amaimon?" I honestly can hardly ever understand his motives.

"Dear, Brother you wound me I do my research, though it helps if you know said person beforehand." Mephisto, Damn it why can't you just...

"Why couldn't you just bring in another exorcist, or resolve the issue yourself then"

"Because the Vatican is 'cutting their losses' apparently," Faust drawls. " and as far as me getting involved, well it would overcomplicate things"

I sigh. Can't ever seem to catch a break can we. "So what's going to happen?"

"She becomes a Teacher of sorts here, and we wait till the problem arises and hope she can resolve it."

"You mean this is just a gamble to you!"

"Everything in this world is a gamble, certainty is an illusion, though this bet is less than my usual in actual loss and more so in pride"

I sigh "I hope your bet ends in our favor then, otherwise we're going to have a mess."

Amaimon was uncharacteristically happy, though not many anywhere, or any what would be able to recognize it, he was after all getting to see 'Vetca' again. She was one of the few people, demons, or whatever else he genuinely liked, no loved.

*Flash Back*

"Vetca" a Toddler Amaimon said looking up at the fire haired demoness with big blue puppy dog eyes. "My spike's not weird is it? Asaroth says its actually an abnowmal gwowth from my skull, is it?" He mewls patting his spike.

Hellvetica chuckles "No Babaí buachaill, it's not a growth on your skull; it's just your cowlick" She scoops him up. "and personally I think it's adorable." She says whilst cuddling the young demon prince. "Now hush it's time to sleep, your father will be upset if I let you stay up past your bed time again, and I doubt your brother would be pleased either."

Amaimon looks up at her "Which one?" he asks sleepily, pawing at his eye with his tiny green reptilian fist.

"Any of them, all of them, Samael especially since you torment him so often" She smiled while tucking him in.

"I don't torment Samael, I _play_ with him, he's funny" The young prince yawns.

"Of course my mistake Maimun" She chuckles placing a kiss on his temple. "Goodnight little one"

"Kaa-san" He calls sleepily just before she turns out the light and leaves.

"Yes, Maimun and remember what you've been told about calling me 'mamma' "

"You won't leave me will you, Lucifer says you will." He yawns more than half asleep. "And you don't mind being called Kaa-san do you?"

Hellvetica sighs and sits on the edge of his bed, "They'll have to make me leave you un bach I would never do that by choice, and no I don't mind Amaimon, but Samael and your father don't think it's proper."

"Oh, can I still call you Kaa-san anyways though?"

"Sure just not around your brothers or father" she smiles, turning out the light "G'night baby boy" she says by the doorway.

"Goodnight Kaa-san, I love you" he murmurs as he drifts off into sleep.

*End Flashback*


End file.
